


The motions I've been going through

by shinykari (meinterrupted)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Artist Steve Rogers, Background Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Background Jane Foster/Thor, Bechdel Test Pass, Community: trope_bingo, Cunnilingus, Darcy is the fandom bicycle and I love it, Enthusiastic Consent, Gratuitous Die Hard References, Multi, Safer Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, so does bucky, steve loves it too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 19:51:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meinterrupted/pseuds/shinykari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy is pretty close to her upstairs neighbors, Steve and Bucky, but when they ask her to move in, things get complicated.</p><p>Alternately, Between a Rock and a Hard Place: How Darcy Lewis managed to remove her head from her ass and hook up with her two hot upstairs neighbors, co-starring Dr. Jane Foster and Natasha Romanov, neither of whom accept any of Darcy's crap excuses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The motions I've been going through

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Fall Out Boy's "Saturday."
> 
> Many thanks to Mel and Meri for beta duty, and to Feelschat for being lovely people as well as cheerleaders. And extra-special thanks to Abbie for prompting this in the first place, being a tireless cheerleader when I wanted to chuck the whole thing into the trash, then whipping the resulting story into shape. ♥ ♥

Darcy blinked open bleary eyes as the room went suddenly quiet. She had her head pillowed on Steve's thigh, so that meant Bucky must have been the one to get up and turn off the TV. She groaned. "'M sorry, guys," she slurred, sitting up as she blinked the sleep from her eyes. "Time's it?"

Steve helped her sit up, his big hands warm on her ribcage as he steadied her. Bucky was standing in the center of the room, light filtering in through the blinds from the hallway limning him in gold while his face was in shadow. "After two," he said, his voice rough with sleep. Apparently she wasn't the only one who had found the movie less than enthralling.

"Do you have class tomorrow?" Steve asked as he absently rubbed circles into her back, which was _not_ helping her resolve to head back downstairs to her own apartment for bed instead of claiming the boys' couch. This was the easiest they'd been with each other since before the _incident_ last weekend, and she was loathe to relinquish the feeling.

She yawned. "Yeah, not until eleven but I have to put in at least two hours at Jane's lab. And then I'm working the dinner shift."

"Closing again?" Bucky asked as he settled back down onto the couch, resting a hand on her thigh.

Darcy nodded and yawned again. "Yeah, rent's coming up, so I gotta make the moneys," she said, stretching. There was silence on either side of her as she stood. Darcy knew these two, and knew a silent conversation when she didn't hear one. She turned around and arched an eyebrow. "What?"

Steve and Bucky exchanged a significant glance. "Darce," Steve started.

"Whatever you're going to say, Steve, I probably don't want to hear it," she said, holding up her hand.

"We're worried about you," he continued, voice gentle. "You're working 35 hours a week between your two jobs, and taking a full load. You're spreading yourself too thin."

She pursed her lips and crossed her arms. "Yeah, well, not all of us are going to college on Uncle Sam's dime. If I don't pay my tuition bill, I get kicked out, and I can't exactly ask my mom for help right now. Not with--" she trailed off and waved her hand, "everything."

"And it would be a crime worthy of death if you asked your father," Bucky snarked.

"Yes," Darcy answered simply, eyes narrowed. "I'm not that desperate."

"If you fail all your classes because you sleep through your exams, you'll get kicked out, and what will your pride be worth then?" Bucky said, his tone hard.

"For Christ's sake, that happened _one time_ ," Darcy said. "And I got to make it up. No harm, no foul."

"No harm?" Bucky jumped to his feet and stalked around her to flip on the light. "What if Dr. Banner hadn't believed you, and forced you to take a zero for the exam? You'd have failed that class--"

"But I didn't!" she shot back. "And why is this such a big fucking deal, anyway? Why do you care?"

"Because you're our friend, Darcy, and we love you," Steve answered, his face in his hands. "This isn't how this was supposed to go," he muttered, running his fingers through his hair. "We want to help you."

"I don't want your money," she said, recrossing her arms. She was aware that she sounded like a sullen teenager, probably looked like one too, in faded sweatpants and a white tee stained with ketchup and bbq sauce. After closing down the restaurant, she'd only stopped by her own apartment long enough to change out of her uniform pants and strip off her work shirt before heading upstairs to Steve & Bucky's for movie night in her pajama pants and her undershirt.

"It's not about money," Steve said, standing up to his full six-feet-plus height and turning away from her to study the wall. "And we're not offering you any. We have an extra bedroom--"

"No you don't," Darcy interrupted. "Steve, that's your studio--"

"It doesn't have to be," he said, meeting her eyes over his shoulder. "I can do my art just fine in the living room, or in my room."

"Babe," Bucky said and stepped up into her space and wrapped her up in his arms. She could feel the raised skin of his scarred left arm through her thin shirt, and the slight lack of strength compared to his right. She stayed stiff for a moment before she finally let herself relax into the hug. "Darcy, please."

"I have a lease," she said, objecting weakly.

"It's up at the end of the month and you didn't renew," he murmured into her hair.

She jerked back, narrowing her eyes. "How do you know that?"

"He got Natasha to hack your email," Steve admitted flatly, his mouth a thin, disapproving line. "I told him not to."

"Yeah, well, you didn't object very hard," Bucky shot back as Darcy angrily untangled herself from his arms. "Besides, you're on our wi-fi, it didn't take Nat any time. She says you need to beef up your online security."

She pressed her lips tightly together. "I can't believe you thought getting your ex-girlfriend to hack into my email would convince me to move in with you. You know what," she says, holding up a finger to stave off their objections, "I'm gonna go home. And when I see you again," she adds, kneeling down to slide into her Sketchers, "you better have forgotten about this crazy plan of yours."

"We won't," Steve warns, his voice hard. Unlike Bucky, whose temper tended to run hot and quick, it took a lot to get Steve really mad, but at times like this, it was clear that Steve was really the angrier of the two. It was always under the surface, simmering, and he didn't forgive easily.

She swallowed against the sharp stab of regret in her chest as she grabbed her phone and keys off the side table and walked out the door without meeting either of their eyes. She padded down the stairs, silently unlocked her door, and slipped inside. Her own apartment was half the size of Steve & Bucky's, but otherwise identical, with the same neutral-colored carpet and plain white walls which were easy to clean and paint between tenants. A few movie and band posters kept the walls from being depressingly bare, but the transitory nature of the apartment was very clear. It was funny, because before Darcy started spending most of her time with Steve and Bucky, whose apartment was always warm and alive, she hadn't even noticed, let alone cared, that her own was so cold.

She flipped the deadbolt behind her and flopped down onto the ugly Goodwill couch, her phone still cradled in her hand. After a quick glance at the time, she dialed a number with a quick flick of her fingers on the touch screen. It only rang twice before she heard her name coming through the speakers. "I'm guessing this isn't a social call," Natasha said.

"I hate you a lot, you know that right?" Darcy replied. She'd met Nat through Bucky--they were close friends who tried dating but quickly decided they worked better when they could fuck other people--but she now considered her one of her own best friends. "You helped them hack my email so they could blindside me with this roommate business, and you didn't even bother giving me a heads up!"

Natasha hummed non-committally. "And?"

Darcy narrowed her eyes, even though she knew Natasha couldn't see it through the phone. Hopefully it bled through in her voice. "And what?"

"Are you going to do it?"

She huffed out a sigh. "No. I don't need charity."

Natasha scoffed, and Darcy could picture the look on her face: fond annoyance, with an emphasis on the 'annoyance' part. "You're an idiot. It's not charity, it's friends helping friends."

"You didn't ask me to move in with you," Darcy pointed out, "and we're friends."

"I don't share space well," Natasha replied, nonchalant.

"You let Clint sleep on your couch," she said.

Natasha didn't answer for a moment. When she did, her voice was softer, almost hesitant. "Clint is... Clint is Clint. You aren't Clint."

Darcy licked her lips and twisted a lock of her hair around one finger. "How is he? Any sign of his brother?"

Natasha sighed. "No, more's the pity. The cops are still looking for him and hanging around his place, in case he comes back. Not that there's much there anymore; I helped Clint move everything valuable over here until he can get another apartment or until Barney's locked up, whichever comes first."

"You think--" Darcy started, then stopped. She swallowed. "You think he'll come back?"

After a pause, Natasha said, "For Clint's sake, I hope not. And don't think I didn't notice you neatly redirecting this conversation," she added snarkily.

Darcy chuckled. "Okay, first of all, I am curious about Clint, since he's my friend too. And B--fuck you, I still don't need Steve & Bucky's charity."

"You're a moron if you think they're offering you a place out of _charity_ ," Natasha said, voice matter-of-fact. "There's a lot more to it than that."

Darcy blinked and her mouth fell open. "Wha-- what the hell does that mean?" she asked, confused.

"Oh my god, you're just as stupid as they are," Natasha answered, exasperated. "Use that big brain of yours and figure it out for yourself. I'm going to bed." With that, she hung up, leaving Darcy sitting on the couch in her silent apartment, gaping like a fish.

"Communist," Darcy muttered at her phone.

\--

The next morning, Darcy forced herself awake with the liberal application of cold shower and hot coffee, and trudged onto campus and to Dr. Foster's lab. Jane was already working, wearing what Darcy was pretty sure she'd worn the day before, if the wrinkled state of the plaid overshirt was any indication. "Morning," she grumbled, blinking in the harsh fluorescent lights.

Jane looked up from her notebook, eyes wide and brows furrowed in confusion. "Darcy, you're not supposed to be here today. You work Mondays and Thursdays."

Darcy sighed. "Jane, it is Thursday," she said, voice gentle as she plucked the pencil from Jane's fingers. "It's 9 o'clock on Thursday morning, and you spent the night in the lab again."

Jane blinked owlishly at Darcy, then looked up at the wall clock. "Huh. So I did. Well, I got on a roll, Darcy, everything was just coming together, and I couldn't _stop_ ," she said, watching without comment as Darcy washed out the carafe and started brewing a pot of coffee. "I think I finally figured it out, Darce, I think I got it. We've been trying to create an Einstein-Rosen Bridge by continually applying more energy, but I think we should instead use _less_ , and spread--"

At that point, Darcy tuned Jane's science babble out as she started picking up the lab. It wasn't that what Jane did wasn't important to Darcy, but she'd learned a few weeks into this job that when Jane started talking science and equations, it was less of a two-way conversation and more of a way for Jane to order her thoughts. Darcy just nodded and continued to interject "Oh, really?" and "Sounds good," in somewhat appropriate places as she threw away empty paper cups and snack wrappers, and made neat stacks of notebooks and printouts.

By the time the lab looked a little less like a tornado had blown through it, Jane was drooping over her notepad, her reclaimed pencil in hand. Darcy took it away, getting a narrow-eyed glare in response. "You need to sleep."

"I need to eat first," Jane countered. "I finished off the last of the granola bars sometime last night." She stood and stretched her arms above her head, cracking her neck loudly. "Come on, Lewis, I'm taking you out for breakfast."

Darcy rolled her eyes but grabbed her bag. She'd objected to Jane buying her food a grand total of one time, early on in her internship, and learned very quickly that when Dr. Jane Foster put her mind to something--whether it was creating a portal to another end of space or feeding her friends--she was impossible to stop. The woman was the most stubborn person in the history of _ever_ and she had no scruples when it came to getting her way. When Darcy had tried to quit working at the lab so she could take more hours at the restaurant a few months back, Jane had threatened to post the video of a blitzed Darcy mangling "Don't Stop Believin'" to YouTube. When that blackmail tactic had failed in the face of Darcy's epic broke-ness, she had marched into her advisor's office and demanded he grant Darcy credit hours for her internship. Eventually, after much arguing and back-and-forth, both her advisor and Dean Fury had signed off on the petition, so in addition to her relatively small stipend, working for Jane was worth six credit hours toward her degree.

So Darcy knew better than to argue with her friend as they walked the three blocks to Jane's favorite diner. Jane was rapidly nearing the angry-bear stage of sleep deprivation (there were seven levels on the Dr. Jane Foster Sleep Deprivation chart; angry bear was number five, between 'genius-level insane productivity' and 'sugar high five-year old'), and grunted wordlessly when Darcy asked when the last time she slept. "Seriously, that lab is like a Vegas casino, all window-less and time sucking."

"Science waits for no man, Darcy," Jane muttered. "And doubly so when said man is actually a woman."

"Is the head of the department still being a sexist dick?" Darcy asked as they slid into "their" booth with a quick wave to Martha, the daytime waitress.

Jane snorted. "I don't think Reed Richards has another setting besides 'fantastically dickish.' Flexible, he is _not_."

"How're you ladies this morning?" Martha asked, setting two menus and two cups of hot coffee in front of them.

"I'm doing fine, but Dr. I-Don't-Need-Sleep-or-Food over there needs both," Darcy said, snatching Jane's coffee away from her before she could take a drink. "No more caffeine, so you can get to sleep ASAP when you get home."

Jane stuck her tongue out at Darcy, but obligingly asked for a Sprite with her patty melt, while Darcy ordered two eggs over easy, with bacon, hashbrowns, and wheat toast. As Martha walked back to the kitchen with their order, tennis shoes squeaking on the linoleum, Darcy wrinkled her nose. "I can't believe you're eating a patty melt. It is _breakfast time_."

"Hey, as you continually remind me, it's only breakfast if I sleep before it. So technically," she said, poking her finger at Darcy's face, "this is my dinner." She sucked down half her Sprite, and Darcy watched as the sugar almost visibly hit her bloodstream. "So what's new with you? And don't lie," she warned. "I can tell something's eating at you."

Darcy sighed and bit her bottom lip. "Steve and Bucky asked me to move into their apartment when my lease is up." Jane raised her eyebrows and motioned for Darcy to continue. "And I told them I didn't need their help."

"But you do need someone's help," Jane said. "You're working yourself to the bone, missing classes, all because you're too proud to ask for it."

"I don't like angry-bear Jane," Darcy said with narrowed eyes.

"And I don't like deliberately oblivious Darcy," Jane shot back. "Why won't you ask your dad for help? He has the money."

"Because he's a jerk who abandoned me and my mom. I don't need his money."

"Don't be a twit. You _do_ need his money, but you don't want to need _him_ ," Jane said. "There's a big difference."

Darcy snorted. "Right. Because he'll be okay with me saying, 'Hey pops, I need some money, but I don't want to deal with you because I hate your fucking guts. So just transfer it into my account, peace out homie.'"

Jane pursed her lips. "Maybe he's more like you than you think. And then you can use another excuse to keep from falling back into bed with your upstairs hunks."

Darcy's mouth gaped open for a moment, stunned at how astute Jane was. She ducked her head, avoiding Jane's eyes as she stirred another creamer into her coffee. "What makes you think I'm doing that?"

Their conversation was interrupted by Martha showing up with their food. Jane ate her patty melt with a disgusting amount of enthusiasm as Darcy merely picked at her eggs, dragging the tines of her fork through the runny yolk she'd drowned in hot sauce.

After a few minutes of silent eating, Jane pointed at Darcy with a french fry. "Martha didn't save you, you know. Remember last weekend? When you and Steve and Bucky had a three-way make-out session? And you called me at three am Sunday morning and left me a rambling message about how awesome it was and how in love with them both you were, even though Steve is, and I quote, 'Captain No Fun' because he wouldn't fuck you because you were too drunk to meaningfully consent?" Darcy groaned and folded her arms on the table and buried her face as Jane continued, gleeful. "Because I saved the voice mail, if you've forgotten. I can play it--"

"No, stop, don't," Darcy groaned. "Okay, okay. So Miss Smarty-Pants--" Jane cleared her throat, "Okay, _Doctor_ Smarty-Pants, explain why neither of them have mentioned it since? I'll tell you why: they were drunk and don't remember."

"Right, right," Jane said, her lips upturned in a smirk. "Because you've brought it up yourself, have you?"

Darcy wrinkled her nose. "No."

"I thought not." Jane snorted. "I think," she paused to finish off her Sprite, "you should say something to them."

"Oh, because it's that easy," Darcy said, wrinkling her nose. "Besides, you're one to talk. Your man practically fell out of the sky and into your bed."

Jane rolled her eyes. "Yes, because starting a relationship is simple when your first interaction is one of you hitting the other with a car."

"You _grazed_ him, and then fell for his big blue puppy dog eyes. Did you guys bang in the hospital or did you at least wait until you got him home?" Jane's answer was a wide grin. "You two are super disgusting," Darcy said.

"Yes, we are. And you," Jane said, gesturing at her with a french fry as Martha came over with a new glass of Sprite, "need to talk to your two hunks and stop worrying about me and Thor."

"So your advice is talk to them," Darcy said flatly. "Do what, like, ask if they want to share custody of my vagina?"

Jane snorted out a laugh, then coughed. "Damn it, Darcy, I'm eating, you can't just say shit like that. Potatoes are not meant to be inhaled." She took a long drink of her full Sprite, and fixed Darcy with a serious look. "I see you having two problems here: One, you're broke. Two, you want to date two guys at once, two guys that seem to be totally okay with that particular situation, if past experience is any teacher. If you move in with them to solve problem A, that makes problem B a bit more explosive. If you get over yourself and call your dad about the money thing, you have a bit more leeway in dealing with problem B; i.e. if it doesn't work, you have your own space in which to deal with it."

Her eggs were all of a sudden extremely interesting, and she bit her bottom lip. "What if--what if they reject me?" Darcy asked, her voice cracking just slightly. "What if it blows up in my face? What if it was just an alcohol and proximity thing? What if I have to deal with the winner of Father of the Year award ten years running, and I still end up alone?"

Jane smiled softly and reached across the table to wrap her small hand around Darcy's wrist. "Then you come to me, we'll kill a bottle of Jameson and make Thor carry our drunk asses home while we sing _Les Mis_ horribly off-key," she said matter-of-factly. Darcy turned her hand palm-up and held on to Jane's hand. "Then we will wake up, drag our poor, pathetic hungover selves in here, and Martha will give us pancakes, and you'll whine about how all men are assholes, I will agree, and then we'll go on about our lives. You're a strong, independent woman who don't need no man," she said, causing Darcy to giggle. "And when you have to deal with Daddy Dearest, I'll be there when it's over, and we'll watch _Die Hard_ and pretend the terrorists are your dad, and John McClane is avenging you and your mom."

"I hate it when you make sense," Darcy said, wrinkling her nose.

Jane grinned and squeezed Darcy's hand one more time before pulling it back. "I'm a scientist, I always make sense."

"So, your advice is to beg Dad for money, then bare my soul and hope that Steve and Bucky are cool with poly stuff long-term," Darcy said, glaring down at the congealed mess of egg on her plate.

"Yep," Jane said.

"Pervert," Darcy muttered.

Jane giggled and pulled out her wallet. "Pretty much. Let's get out of here before I pass out in my leftovers."

\--

Darcy slammed the front door of her apartment behind her, frustrated beyond belief. She'd called her dad before going into work, and, like Jane had said, he'd easily agreed to pay her tuition and had deposited enough money to pay her rent for six months. The bastard hadn't even said he expected her to have dinner with him next time he was in town. Righteous hatred wasn't nearly as satisfying when the object of said hatred was actually being a good person, Darcy thought darkly.

Even though the conversation had gone about as well as it could have gone, she was still on edge about the whole thing, and it had affected her work. She'd misrung three separate orders, snapped at the kitchen incessantly, and ended up getting a stern talking-to from her manager when she'd explained she was going to be cutting her hours. Somehow, she'd still managed to walk out of the place with fifteen percent of her sales, so she decided to count the night as a wash and go home to sulk.

She tossed her bag onto the couch and started stripping as she made her way to the bathroom, leaving a trail of dirty clothes on the floor as she headed for the shower. She wanted a beer, but all her booze was upstairs in Steve and Bucky's apartment, and she wasn't sure she wanted to see them right now, especially since they had been right.

Darcy took her time under the hot water, washing away the grime of the restaurant and the now-unnecessary stress about money that had been such an integral part of her life for so many months. It took longer than she expected to get her heart rate back to normal, and the water was lukewarm when she finally dragged herself to bed.

She pulled on a pair of panties and sleep shorts, and a threadbare sports bra that had never really been able to keep the girls in check when she exercised. After a moment of indecision, she grabbed an oversized tee that she'd swiped from one of the boys; the ARMY logo on the front was cracked and peeling, but the fabric was absurdly soft, and she swore she could still smell Steve's cologne on it. Darcy braided her still-wet hair into a thick rope instead of firing up her hair dryer, and flopped onto the sheets.

Twenty minutes later, her brain was still in overdrive, and sleep seemed an unachievable dream. "Fuck it," she muttered to herself, and crawled out of bed. "Might as well not put it off any longer." She fished her phone and her keys from her purse for the quick trip upstairs.

Darcy took the steps two at time and didn't hesitate before she pounded on the door. "Open up, boys, I need a beer, and mine's in your fridge."

"Door's open, Darce," Bucky called out.

"You know, you're gonna get robbed if you don't lock your door," Darcy said as she stepped inside. She headed right to the kitchen, waving at the guys on the couch. "And without your flat-screen, how would I watch TV?" She opened the fridge without making eye contact with either of them, moving a jar of pickles out of the way to reach the six pack of 312 she'd hidden in the back. "Alright, which of you stole my beer?" Darcy asked as she straightened.

"Mmm, that was me," Steve admitted, his voice rough and tired, and he shrugged. "Sorry. It's better than the crap Bucky buys."

"Hey, you start paying for it, Rogers," Bucky said, punching Steve's arm, "and you can buy whatever kind of fancy beer you want."

Darcy rolled her eyes and rooted around in the drawer for a bottle opener. "Whatever," she said. The beer was cold and deliciously bitter going down, and she swallowed half the bottle before she stopped to breathe. "Jesus," she breathed, "I needed that." When she looked up, Steve's face was pink and Bucky was leering at her. "Assholes," she muttered.

"Hey, we've got the latest _Dog Cops_ On Demand and haven't watched it yet," Bucky said, scooting over to leave the middle cushion empty. "We were waiting for you."

"Okay, yeah, that sounds good. Better than staring at my ceiling trying to sleep," Darcy said. She finished the rest of her beer in another long swig and grabbed three more, one for each of them. She crossed the living room and settled herself between Steve and Bucky. "Here you go," she said as she passed them each a beer.

"You okay?" Steve asked, his voice soft as his fingers brushed hers. "You seem a little tense."

"Work sucked," she said, leaning back into the couch and pulling her thighs against her chest. "I made shitty tips, Krista is still a giant bitch, and Darren would have written me up for screwing up if I didn't have dirt on him banging one of the hostesses who's barely 18."

Bucky elbowed her as he started flipping through the On Demand menu. "You just know everything about everyone's sex life, huh?"

"Not everyone's," she countered. "Though I do know _faaar_ more about Jane and Thor's than I really want to."

"That's an abuse of his authority," Steve said, a frown in his voice. "He shouldn't do that."

"Well, yeah," Darcy said, pillowing her forehead on her knees. Steve was started rubbing idle circles on her back, like nothing had changed. "You're talking about a restaurant, Steve. It's a lot more informal than most workplaces. I mean, half the staff has fucked the other half; it's like one big incestous family. Only with more alcohol and less complaining about weird Uncle Fester."

As the theme song segued into the first scene, Steve pulled his hand back and Darcy sat up to watch. The trio was mostly silent until the first commercial, when Steve got up and offered to get them all another beer. "I'm good," Darcy said, waggling her half-full bottle at him. The first beer had taken the hard edge off her jitters, and she was a little afraid of what she would do with more than two in her.

Darcy sighed and squeezed her eyes shut. "Okay, now you're freaking me out, babe," Bucky said, leaning into her. "This is not your usual 'work sucked' stress."

"No... I." She swallowed. "You were right, last night, when you said I needed help. So, before I went to work, I, uh," she paused to breathe, "called my dad."

Steve sat back down and passed Bucky a bottle, the rested his hand on her thigh. "How'd that go?"

She snorted out a laugh and flopped back against the couch to stare at the ceiling, dislodging Steve's hand. "Great, actually. Gave me all the money I asked for, didn't pull any guilt-trip shit, and said that he'd be in town in a couple months on business, if I wanted to go to dinner, but that I didn't have to. I think he was replaced by a pod person."

"Or maybe he loves you," Bucky said. "Despite what you seem to think, Darcy, fathers generally do love their children."

"Says the orphan with serious authority issues," Darcy muttered.

Bucky chuckled and leaned in, his beer-tinged breath hot on her skin. "Yeah, but I'm cute, so I can get away with it," he murmured, then pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek. Though it was light and oh-so-chaste, the contact send a bolt of heat straight to her belly, and she gasped softly.

Bucky leaned back and threw his arm over the back of the couch, his fingers skating across her shoulder briefly as the show came back from commercial. Darcy did her best to focus on the story, which proved extremely difficult with Steve's hard body on one side of her and Bucky making snide comments on the other. She couldn't help but think of what had happened between them last weekend: the feel of Steve's lips on her own, while Bucky's calloused fingers had caressed her skin; the way Steve moaned softly when she and Bucky had each attacked one side of his neck; Bucky's grunt of pleasure when she'd laced her fingers with Steve's to cup Bucky's cock. She was so out of it that she jumped when the commercial break came, nearly dropping her now-empty beer bottle. "Shit," she muttered under her breath, wondering if her face was as flushed as it felt.

"You want another?" Steve asked, leaning in close, his voice low and intimate as he rested his hand on her shoulder.

Darcy swallowed and shook her head. "No, thank you." He stood, letting his hand linger on her arm a little longer than necessary, before crossing in front of the television to the kitchen. "So," she said after a silent moment, drawing the word out far longer than necessary.

"So?" Bucky asked, matching her tone almost exactly as Steve settled himself back on the couch.

Darcy squeezed her eyes shut and took a deep breath. She breathed out slowly, trying to let go of all her fears and her worries, and opened her eyes. She would be fine, no matter what happened; either there was a _menagé à trois_ in her future or a drunken rendition of _Les Mis_. She could handle both. "Okay," she breathed. She turned to Bucky, meeting his gorgeous eyes. "Don't freak out," she said quickly, then leaned in and pressed her lips against his.

He didn't react right away, and Darcy was about to pull back, when his mouth opened under hers and his good arm wrapped around her waist, tugging her closer. The bitterness of the beer was overwhelmed by the taste of Bucky's lips, and she couldn't help but moan happily.

"I'll, uh, I'll let you two--" Steve started, leaning forward to stand, until Darcy wrenched herself from Bucky's grip and wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders, cutting him off with a kiss. He opened for her immediately, his body relaxing under hers as he splayed his big hand across her upper back.

"I assume this means you remember what happened last weekend, then?" Bucky said, his voice rough. "And are interested in, uh, _pursuing_ it further?"

Darcy forced herself away from Steve's mouth, her fingers still clinging to his shirt, and turned back to Bucky. "You... you okay with that, Barnes?" she managed, her brain short-circuited by the lustful expression on Bucky's face as he rubbed his half-hard cock through his pants.

"Oh, babe, I'm more than okay with that," he said, licking his lips and dropping his gaze to her chest.

Steve laughed. "Quit distracting her, Buck, we haven't got her hooked yet," he said, before tilting her head back and kissing the shock off her face.

"What does that mean?" Darcy stuttered out, distracted by the feel of Bucky's hot mouth tracing the collar of her shirt.

Steve hummed and grabbed her ass, manhandling her until she was straddling his lap, her hot cunt rubbing against his erection with each movement. "We thought we'd convinced you last weekend," he said, ducking his head to brush a chaste kiss against her lips. When she tried to chase him, Bucky tilted her head to him and licked his way into her mouth. "But apparently, more serious measures are necessary," Steve continued, his words breathy as he watched them.

Darcy finally managed to disentangle herself from Bucky's mouth long enough to gasp out, "Serious measures?"

Steve hummed and skimmed his hands up under her shirt, fingers tickling the skin over her ribs. "Yes, to fuck you silly so you'll agree to what we _really_ want from you."

"Namely, rounds two and three," Bucky said as he helped Steve strip off her tee shirt. "And then rounds four through the rest of them."

"You're trying to--ah!" she cried out as Bucky's cold fingers burrowed under her sports bra to pinch her nipples, "seduce me into a kinky three-way relationship?"

"Wouldn't have to be kinky," Steve said, reaching around her to grab her ass and rock up into her. "Could be entirely vanilla."

"Rogers is pretty, uh, white bread, doesn't even like it when I--" Bucky said, stuttering when Darcy turned her head to suck an earlobe into her mouth and bite down gently. "But we're cool with kinky, yeah, that too," he mumbled as Darcy scraped her teeth across the sensitive skin of his ear and ground down on Steve's lap.

"Bedroom," Steve said through gritted teeth, and didn't wait for agreement before gripping her ass tightly and standing. Darcy yelped and wrapped her legs around his hips for stability, swatting ineffectually at his shoulder. Each of Steve's strides rubbed his hard cock against her cloth-covered clit, turning her indignant yelps into gasps of pleasure. He put her down on Bucky's bed, hard enough that she bounced a little.

The mattress dipped, and she turned to see Bucky crawling toward her, eyes dark and hungry. She swallowed. "Okay, boyos, we need to slow this down for a sec," she said, her voice shaky. "What... what are we doing?"

"If you have to ask that question, babe," Bucky said, leaning in to nuzzle at her neck, "we're obviously doing something wrong."

"No, I mean, what--god damn it, James!" she shrieked, bopping Bucky on the head lightly as he sucked on the curve where her neck met her shoulder. "No, I mean, is this a 'let's have awesome sex' thing, or--oh my, yes right there--or is this a 'I like you, let's date' thing? Because that's a big difference."

Bucky groaned and flopped back on the bed, flailing at Steve with his good arm and covering his eyes with his left. "Damn it, Rogers, I said this wouldn't work," he muttered.

"I said--never mind," Darcy said, crossing her arms over her partially-covered chest. "You, talk, now," she ordered Steve.

Steve knelt on the floor in front of her, in a position that was doing terribly wonderful things to Darcy's libido. "We--me and Bucky--we both care about you. A lot. Not--" He trailed off. "I'm not so good with talking to women," he admitted, his cheeks pinkening, "but you--"

"What the dope over there is trying to say," Bucky cut in, "is that we want to date you. Both of us. At the same time." Steve nodded his agreement. "Listen, Darcy," Bucky said as he edged closer to her. He traced her jaw with one finger, coaxing her into looking at him. "I know it's a lot to think about, but--"

"Are you fucking kidding me?" she interrupted. "Why didn't you just, I don't know, _ask me on a date_?" She grabbed Steve's shirt collar and pulled him toward her. "God, you're an idiot," she said, and kissed him soundly. She pulled away, leaving Steve gaping like a fish, and turned to Bucky. "And _you_ are a moron," she said.

Bucky grinned, his face lighting up. "Is that a 'yes'?"

"Don't get cocky, Barnes," she said, narrowing her eyes at him. "We're going to have an actual conversation about boundaries and sharing and other very important things, and I will probably call you names. But," she added, turning back to Steve, "that will come later. Like, tomorrow morning later." Steve laughed and surged up to cup the back of her head and kiss her breathless, licking his way filthily into her mouth. When they broke apart to breathe, Darcy gasped. "Maybe tomorrow afternoon later," she amended.

"I like this plan," Bucky said, grabbing her around the waist and dragging her toward the headboard. His stubble was rough against her neck as he kissed her shoulder, settling her between his spread legs, his cock hard against her lower back. "We're going to wear you out, baby."

Steve climbed on the bed and stalked toward them on all fours, and Darcy couldn't help her small shiver of anticipation at the obvious lust in his eyes. "Yes, we are," he agreed. His breath was hot on the sensitive skin of her inner thighs as he knelt to slowly kiss his way up from her knees, while Bucky kneaded her breasts through the cotton of her bra.

"This has got to go," he muttered, and hooked his forefingers under the elastic and pulled it off, letting her large breasts swing free. "Mmm, Darce, do you know how long I've been fantasizing about getting you naked?" he asked, his voice rough as he pinched her nipples. "How many nights I've craved the taste of your skin? Steve's chest is nice, but he's got nothing on you."

"Oh really? How--how many?" she stuttered, arching into his touch.

Steve, who was now lying on his stomach between her legs, grabbed her hips and pressed them back onto the mattress. "Too many. And he's whiny when he's needy," he answered as he dragged her shorts and underwear down her thighs to tangle around her knees. Darcy whimpered at the rush of cool air on her exposed cunt that was quickly replaced by Steve's tongue.

"Mmm, he's right you know," Bucky said, his lips on her skin, but his focus between her legs, where Steve pressed one thick finger inside her while his mouth worked her clit. "I've been really bitchy to poor Stevie. We've both been aching for you."

Steve hummed his agreement against Darcy's body, and she arched back against Bucky at the sensation. "Oh, yessss," Darcy hissed, as Steve swirled his tongue around her clit and added a second finger, thrusting slowly. She arched up, pressing herself more firmly against Steve's mouth, and he took the silent plea for what it was, rubbing her clit harder with his tongue. Her eyes fluttered shut when Steve sped up his thrusts, fucking her hard with two fingers.

Bucky leaned up and sucked her earlobe into his mouth, scraping his teeth lightly against the skin, while his hands toyed with her nipples, plucking and twisting them. Darcy clenched her teeth and came, biting her lip to keep from yelling out. Steve continued to lick her as she shook with the force of her climax, his tongue gently easing her down from the peak.

"How does she taste, Steve?" Bucky asked, his voice rough.

Steve finally pushed himself up and away from Darcy's cunt, his grin shiny with her juices as he climbed to his knees. "Better than you," he said, then leaned in to press his lips against Bucky's, trapping Darcy between them. They kissed leisurely, their hums of pleasure vibrating through Darcy's chest as they licked and nipped at one another's mouths. Steve's erection was hard against her thigh, and Bucky's was stiff and insistent behind her, and after a few minutes, Darcy decided she needed to see one or the other.

"Okay boys," she said, surprised at how breathless she sounded. She wrapped her arms around Steve's waist, sliding her hands up under his tee shirt, "There are altogether too many clothes still involved in this situation."

"Yes, ma'am," Steve murmured, turning his head just enough to brush his lips against hers.

"Yeah, stud, get naked," Bucky added, making Steve laugh as he climbed off the bed to shuck his clothes.

Darcy turned in Bucky's arms, shaking off the shorts that were still stubbornly clinging to her shins. "And you too," she murmured, straddling his thighs to kiss him softly on the mouth. He whimpered as she cupped his erection through his soft cotton shorts, the sound turning to a moan when she rubbed it firmly. "Naked, Barnes. Unless you're afraid you won't measure up," she teased when he continued to hesitate.

Bucky narrowed his eyes at her. "Is that supposed to be a challenge, Darcy?"

She smirked, and stroked her thumb over the head of his cock through the fabric. "If it works."

He flared his nostrils and huffed, arching into her touch even as he angled his left shoulder away from her slightly. "You just want me for my body."

"You got me; I'm so shallow," she murmured, and released his cock to reach for the hem of his tee. "Besides, didn't you know?" she asked as the soft material and her fingers skimmed up his stomach. "Chicks think scars are sexy."

Bucky laughed at that, though it was too harsh for real amusement. "No more country music for you, Lewis," he said as she pulled the shirt up and over his head and threw it on the floor. "It's rotting your brain."

Darcy hummed appreciatively at the newly-exposed expanse of tanned skin and ducked down to mouth at the line of dark hair that disappeared into his shorts, her ass in the air. The bed dipped behind her, and a warm, callused hand cupped one cheek. "Now this is a sight I could get used to," Steve said, tracing down the cleft of Darcy's ass to her cunt with a finger as she kissed and licked her way up toward Bucky's muscular chest.

In the months they'd known each other, Darcy had seen the remnants of Bucky's career-ending injury a handful of times, but never like this. When he was around other people, he treated the scars like armor, using them and a well-practiced smirk to stave off any questions. But now, with her crouching nude above him, and Steve close enough to touch, they were something different, something far more intimate. She traced the largest one with her tongue, the one that ran from his collarbone across to his bicep. The scar tissue was rough and firm, but the skin was oddly soft. By the way Bucky quivered under her, and the tiny, needy sounds he made, Darcy could tell it was more sensitive than he wanted to admit.

After a few more moments, Bucky reached up and grabbed her by the shoulders, pulling her in for a harsh kiss. He licked his way into her mouth, taking control of the kiss and making her moan. She was so distracted by Bucky's full lips, she almost missed the sound of Steve ripping open a condom. She pulled away and looked at him over her shoulder, eyes only partially focused.

Steve leaned in and pressed a kiss to the small of her back. "I'm going to fuck you now," he said, his breath hot against her skin. Darcy could only whine her agreement and thrust her ass back toward him, turned on even more by Steve swearing.

Bucky chuckled, and used the distraction to slide his shorts down his thighs, letting his hard cock free. "Yeah, Steve, fuck her good," he said, "make her come around your cock. You're gonna love it, baby," Bucky whispered, turning her back to face him. "Steve's cock is amazing, I promise. He's gonna fill you up so good."

Darcy bit her lip as Steve pressed the condom-covered head of his dick against her entrance. Bucky grinned and pulled her closer, earning him an annoyed grunt from Steve. He arranged them so that he could support most of Darcy's weight with his right arm, leaving his left free to tease her nipples. "Comfy, babe?" he asked, the words vibrating through her.

She hummed her agreement against his cheek and let her free hand trail down through his dark chest hair to wrap securely around his cock. Bucky jerked into her touch with a sharp gasp, as Steve traced the line of her spine. "Ready?" he asked.

"Ready," Darcy breathed.

Steve held her still with one hand and used the other to position his cock against her cunt. Darcy let out a pleased whine as he pushed in slowly, then pulled out several times until she felt the tickle of his pubic hair against her ass cheeks. She hadn't gotten a good look at his dick before, too focused on getting Bucky naked, but Darcy could tell that it was bigger than average, just by the way it stretched her wide.

"Feels good, doesn't it, Darcy?" Bucky asked, cupping one breast in his palm. "Feels good to have Steve all the way inside you, filling you up. I'd say I was jealous, but he doesn't get to see your face right now. God you both look amazing," he breathed, rolling her nipple between his fingers.

Instead of answering, Darcy thrust back against Steve and squeezed Bucky's dick, causing them both to groan. Steve took the hint, digging his fingers into her hips for stability before he began pumping in and out of her steadily.

Not content to just sit and watch, Bucky skimmed his fingers across the soft skin of Darcy's stomach and down to tangle in her damp curls. He flicked his finger across her clit, making her jerk toward him with a moan. Between the dual sensations of Steve inside her and Bucky attacking her clit, Darcy was riding the edge of orgasm in just a few minutes. "Yeah, okay, right there," she whimpered as Bucky rubbed harder.

Her climax was sudden and intense, her body going rigid as pleasure pulsed through her body. Steve continued to fuck her through it, and she felt another mini-orgasm shoot through her before the first was even over. Through her pleasure-haze, she heard Steve moan his own orgasm, and felt his grip tighten on her hips as he buried himself inside her.

"I feel sorely neglected," Bucky said, his tone light but his voice rough. Darcy could only grin, her body so filled with post-orgasmic endorphins and Steve's slowly softening cock that she couldn't manage to snark back. Instead, she pumped his cock, using his own precome to ease the way. She leaned in to lick a hot stripe up his neck and thumbed the slit, making Bucky whine and jerk up into her fist. After a little bit he stiffened and came on a wordless moan, his hot come spurting up to hit her chest.

"My god," Steve muttered as he pulled out and collapsed to the side, one hand dragging through his hair.

"Yeah," Bucky agreed, leaning back against the headboard. "Just, wow."

Darcy giggled and climbed off Bucky's lap, her head still spinning and her cunt dripping. "Mmm, my boys," she said.

They lay like that for a few more minutes before Steve got up to get rid of the condom and grab a warm washcloth from the bathroom. Darcy let him clean Bucky's come off her breasts and hand before she wriggled under the covers, spooning up tightly against Bucky's side. "If you think you're kicking me out of here to sleep in my own bed, boyos, you're out of your minds," she said, her words already slurring as she fought sleep.

Steve flicked off the overhead light and sat down heavily on the bed. "Not a chance," he said, sliding up behind her, tucking her now mussed braid out of the way so he could press his face against her neck. "Thinking about tying you to the bed and never letting you go."

Bucky chuckled and scooted down, rearranging them so that Darcy's head was pillowed on his chest and his fingers could run through Steve's hair. "Sounds like a good plan to me," he mumbled. "Wake me up for round two."

Steve's laugh vibrated through her chest, warming her from the inside out. These were her boys, and she was theirs. With that thought at the forefront of her mind, she slipped off to sleep, held tight between them.

**Author's Note:**

> The story was inspired by [this ficlet](http://archiveofourown.org/works/535801/chapters/1070462), though it's not a sequel as such.


End file.
